


Titty Time!

by astrosvt



Category: Jay Park (Musician), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, this actually is going to happen i’m a psychic, titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosvt/pseuds/astrosvt
Summary: wonho and mr jay compare their perfectly crafted badonkers





	Titty Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwaninonis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwaninonis/gifts).



“your titties are huge hoseok” jay said as he reached up and grabbed wonhos large breasts.

“mine are huge? yours are big and perky!” hoseok said as he grabbed right back.

they then proceeded to Grapple each other’s tits for 6 hours trying to decide who had the god tier titties

they finally decided both of their floppers were equal but better than everyone else’s in the world.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i spent 30 seconds on this so it means a lot that my hard work is appreciated


End file.
